


In His Last Moments

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: In his dying moments, John makes a phone call to Rose. Based on a prompt you will find the link to in the notes.





	In His Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.  
> *Based on this prompt: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/1b/2e/e8/1b2ee883510ba166259a0745c327ec0b.jpg

John stared in shock at the blood seeping through his shirt. His traitorous Torchwood teammate’s frantic footsteps pounded the pavement as he bolted off into the night, carrying the dagger he had plunged into John’s chest.

John took a shaky breath and coughed. He carefully removed his shirt and examined the wound more closely. The initial thrust of the dagger had pierced his heart, the twists as his betrayer forced it deeper had severed multiple veins and arteries. He knew without a doubt that the damage was beyond repair. The bleeding showed no signs of slowing, and he was beginning to feel lightheaded.

John laid his head against the wall behind him and pulled his cell phone out of the pocket of his trousers. There was only one voice he wanted to hear, only one person he wanted to talk to. He dialed Rose’s number and put the phone to his ear.

After two rings, she answered.

“John, hi, babe,” she said.

John tried to keep his voice steady. “Hey, Rose.”

“When will you be home? I miss you.”

John chuckled. “I’ve only been gone three hours, Rose. Though, I will admit, I miss you as well.”

“Is that why you called me? Just missing me?”

He could hear the smile on her face, could see her toying with her hair. “Mostly that, yeah.” He could feel his heart beat more irregularly with each passing second. It became more difficult to keep his voice steady, to not breathe too heavily into the phone. He didn’t want to worry Rose. “I have to go soon. But, before I go, I want to tell you that I love you. I love you so much, Rose. I love you more than anything—anyone—in any universe.”

“I love you, too, John. Don’t stay too late at work, yeah? I hate missing you.”

“Quite right, too.” Despite the pain, despite what he knew was coming, John smiled. “I’m so lucky to have you. I’ve got to go now, though. Goodbye, Rose. Remember, I love you.” He ended the call before she could respond, mostly so she wouldn’t hear the choking gasp he could no longer hold back. With one hand, he clutched at his chest, gritting his teeth. With the other, he managed to press the emergency call button, alerting Torchwood; someone would find him soon.

John dropped his phone on his lap. He forced a smile, thinking of Rose. A single tear escaped his eye. His eyelids fluttered as he slipped into death’s waiting arms.


End file.
